The Fate of Remnant and Earth
by Jerarudo Torinidado
Summary: [REVISE: From my first story, Earth vs Remnant] What would happen if Earth, that was now a United people since the last war that NEARLY extinct them. Plan to make contact to the natives of Remnant while watching they're moves (Mainly, the Four Kingdoms, Dangerous clans and tribes and independent individuals Organizations such as the White Fang and more)
1. The United Nations

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. OC's on Earth side is mine**

 **CHAPTER 1: United Nations**

 **REMNANT – Somewhere between the border of Vale and Vacuo – A village name Vert**

"Alright, round up the townspeople, separate them between Humans and Faunus and fall them in line!" Bark by a loud authoritative person, ordering his men as they round up the villagers in a random village

Somewhere deep in the forest located between the borders of the two Kingdoms in the continent of Sanus, a village named Vert was being raid by a group of Faunus insurgents

The insurgents were dressed in white vest and black shirts underneath and black pants. The most notable is the white Grimm masks and a logo of a red wolf with three scratch marks on their backs

These insurgents are soldiers of the famous terrorist Faunus organization known as the 'White Fang'

The White Fang's goal is to eradicate the Humans on the very face of Remnant, whether they were Old, Young, Strong, Weak, Women or Children by conducting assault and terror attack on every Kingdoms and Kidnapping highly humans who were important on the Kingdoms government. They're favorite target is the Schnee Family, owners of the Schnee Dust Company

But the very most they want is to put the Faunus on the top of the food chain and possibly, it will be their turn to become lords while the humans will become peasants

After the White Fang insurgents separate the villagers by their race, they put the Humans on the left side and the Faunus on the right side while the insurgents aimed they're rifle on them

The leader of the insurgents is start pacing on the middle that separate the two races. He was dressed different from the rest of the insurgents. He was dressed in fully body white armor that covered mostly his chest, arms and legs. His mask was entirely different from the rest of his men. While his men's mask covered only their forehead and eyes, his mask completely covered his whole face

As the leader was pacing in the middle that separated the two race, he was looking the Humans with sneered and the Faunus with thoughtful

Then he spoke out in a powerful boom voice "Those who were wondering why are we attacking your nomad village, I'm going to answer that" He said and the villagers mentally agreed to him before he continue "We are here to recruit!" With that the villagers began to murmur in shocked and confused

The leader look to the Faunus villagers "Those who want to join us are mostly welcome to the White Fang. We will train you and protect you along with your families. Think about it, if you offer your strength to our cause, we can assure you there will be a bright future that awaits us!"

The group of the Faunus villagers fell into silence as they think about what he said. One male Faunus spoke breaking the silence "W-what about them?"

The leader doesn't need him to clarify what he said "They will be executed for the crimes that they commit against the Faunus" He said with a nonchalantly and these cause the human villagers to panic with few children starting to cry

Then a lone wolf Faunus stood up, which was the chief of the village "You can't do these! You have no right to judge them just because they were humans" The villagers fell into silence as they look at they're chief as he continue "We been living alongside to each other without acknowledging our differences when our ancestors build these village years ago. True majority of the humans from the Kingdoms mostly Atlas discriminate the Faunus, but these humans that live with us are not like them, our village was isolated for years only surviving from trades to the Kingdom of Vacuo and Vale without facing the problems from they're dirty politics and they're ignorance to each other. We been living for peace" He pointed to the leader of the insurgents "But now you and your organizations lost cause destroyed that peace!" He said with strong, proud and confidence

Three more Faunus stood up backing they're leader

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Leave us alone and get out of our village!"

"Don't involve us to your war terrorists!"

The leader of the insurgents look at them disappointed, he look to his captain and said "Make an example!"

The Captain nod and turn to his men "Shoot them!" His men aimed they're rifle and shot the chief and the other three Faunus, killing them

The village fell into silence before cries from the relatives of those who were shots heard throughout the small town

The leader of the insurgents turned to the humans, giving them a death glare "You see! Because of you Humans they were killed because you brainwashed them!" He shout, giving them a useless reason for they're actions. He grinned "Doesn't matter, you will no longer poisoned them with your sweet words Humans because you were all going to die anyway" He turned to his Captain and give him a signal nod. The captain nod back and shouted two words "Kill them!"

With that, every members of the White Fangs start firing their weapons to the Humans. Cries of pain and please were heard as they were shot to death, while the Faunus villagers shouted to stop and pleads which all fell deaf to the White Fangs

Then suddenly, a bullet struck the head of the Captain as his body fell to the ground with a bullet hole on his forehead while blood pouring out

The White Fangs stop their actions and look to their Captain, the leader were shock as well before he turn to angry "Who did this?!" he shouted but no one answered

 _-30 seconds earlier-_

Overlooking on a hill in a 2, 530 yards away from Vert, a sniper in a camouflaged looking through his scope as he saw they killed the chief village and three more Faunus, he put his finger to his earpiece and said "Princess, this is Alpha Six! They just executed the chief and three civilians!"

" _Alpha Six, this is Princess, copy that over, keep an eye on them, troops will be there in ETA 2 minutes"_ Replied a deep authoritative but beautiful woman voice

The sniper look back to his scope "Copy that Princess, be advised the insurgents' are… Ah, shit!"

" _Alpha Six, give me a sitrep! What's wrong?"_

"Princess, they are executing the Human civilians, I repeat they are executing civilians!"

" _Roger that, troops will be there in 40 seconds!"_

"Princess, requesting put down the Captain, over"

" _Alpha Six, you have a green light, once you're done, get out of there and head to the extraction point, over!"_

"Roger that Princess, Alpha Six out" He removed his finger on his earpiece cutting the line between him and _Princess_ , he aimed through his sniper scope to the Captain's head, and he inhaled and exhale before he pull the trigger

His bullet hit the head of the Captain, halting the White Fang insurgents from their work as they look to their Captain's dead body

He cocked back his sniper's bolt before killing another one before getting up and leave to his extraction point as he heard an engine through the distance "Princess, this is Alpha Six, heading out to the extraction point"

" _Copy that Alpha Six, a chopper is heading to your way, good job out there, Princess out"_

Back to the village, the White Fang insurgents are panicking as another one of their comrades died from the unknown sniper

Then they heard a sound of engine from the distance, all the Faunus picked up these sound of engine coming from the distance, slowly coming to their position. Hopes from the Faunus villagers rise up as they thought that's a bullhead and it's coming either from the Academy, Police or Military from the Kingdoms. Same with the White Fang

But they were wrong

A large aircraft flew over their heads, they all look up and they were bewilderment of what they saw

The aircraft was large and its body was weird with a large two letters says 'UN' in colored light-blue and it has rotors on the top and a small one on the tail. The weird aircraft has two missile launchers on its sides and a deadly machine gun below what's to be the cockpit based on the glass on the front

Then, suddenly they heard a loud booming voice coming from a speaker of the weird craft

" _Members of the White Fang, by order of the United Nations, you are all hereby ordered to lower your weapons and surrender. You will all be treated as prisoners and will be given a full rights under the Geneva conventions"_

This left the White Fang insurgents dumfounded of what this mysterious pilot said. The leader turned to his men and ordered "Bring it down!" He shouted as his men aimed their rifles at the mysterious aircraft, but mysterious craft gunned them down first with its fast machine gun before they even pressed their triggers

The leader and his few left men scattered to find cover from those mysterious aircraft deadly machine gun, while those left villagers run to the nearby Town Hall to get cover from the fight

The leader gritted his teeth in anger, if it's possible he already broke his teeth from the force. He look around and saw he only got few men, he look back to where they were standing earlier and saw dozens of his dead men lying on the ground with bullet holes on their every bodies, he swear he saw one of his men, have its skull smashed open and its brain coming out of its head. He felt sick and gaged to nearly throw up at that, but he was also angry for what those people did to his men

The White Fang saw the mysterious craft hover up for a moment before moving, circling the town, possibly to get a good spot to gun them down once again with those dead machine gun

"Everyone, find some cover and try to take down that bastard!" The leader ordered and immediately, the White Fang grunts scattered once more and entering on every houses to avoid being killed by the mysterious aircraft who call itself 'United Nations'

With now they have cover, the White Fang fire back to the mysterious aircraft wanting bring it down to avenge their fallen comrades. But the aircraft was thick and their bullets cannot penetrate its body even the glasses of the cockpit was impenetrable

"Our bullets is useless, we can't put a bullet on that piece of shit!" One of the insurgents complained

"Tsk!" The leader gritted his teeth in anger once again, they were getting desperate, it's only a matter of time before his men pleaded to him that they should surrender to this 'United Nations' in order to avoid being killed by those terrifying and deadly machine gun that somehow mysteriously its bullets can break through their aura

He open his mouth to shout an order, but before he was about to spoke a word, they heard a loud explosion coming from the town's gate on the west. One of his men, a 15 years old female squirrel Faunus who was a rookie look through the window and she saw an unknown soldiers with mysterious vehicles entering the town and planning to surrounded them

"Sir, unknown soldiers coming entering the town, and it's seems they're trying to surround us!" She shouted, in her voice, you can hear that she was now scarred and panicking

The leader walk towards the window and he saw soldiers dressed in weird uniforms with many different types of gears on their belts and chests and carrying alien weapons. All of them covered they're faces with balaclavas and helmets and he can see various alien flags on their shoulders that clearly don't belong to any Kingdoms

" _Just who are these people? Bah! Who cares, they're probably another humans and come from one of those Kingdoms, probably from fucking Atlas"_ He thought and an images of a certain elite Atlesian specialist who have a white hair, holding a dual saber that also a Schnee come to his mind _"Tsk! Fucking Atlas, fucking Schnee!"_ He cursed mentally, but he was snapped to his thought when the rookie female stag Faunus shake him desperately

"Sir! Sir! What are we gonna do?!" She asked, in her voice you can hear she was scared

The leader glared at her, he grabbed her collar and pull her near to his face "Listen! Stop being a fucking pussy and get a hold your shit together" He throw her to the ground "Tell everyone to focus their fire to the enemy at the gates!"

"Y-yes sir!" She said and left

The leader look at her as she carry what she was ordered before looking back to the unknown force at the gates and firing his weapons to them

Meanwhile at the gate

The soldiers were dressed in unknown military uniform consisted a wood camouflage pattern as a design to blend in the forest. They were all equipped with combat vest, elbow and knee pads for protection against any rough surfaces and gloves. They're helmet were different than the Atlesian soldiers, instead of covering the whole face, it only covered the top of their heads with a mount of NVG's and a pair of balaclavas and others have sunglasses covering their eyes.

On their shoulders there are four various flags that doesn't exist on any of the four Kingdoms. There is a flag of a reds and whites' horizontal stripes with rectangle filled with 50 stars on the left. And then there is a flag that had red cross with white on the back and also had red x with also a white x on the back and a blue on the background. Then there's another flag that had a red circle with white on the background. The last is a red flag with yellow star that has a four small star

The leader of the platoon, 1st Lieutenant James Baker, look through his binocular and he saw the leader of the White Fang insurgents giving order to which he guessed was rookie female Faunus while grabbing her to her collars while shouting to her face. He hold his radio on his collar bone and said "All units, I have positive I.D of _Tango Red Leader_ inside the giant wooden house in the right _,_ I repeat, TRL is inside the giant wooden house in the right!" He said to everyone through the radio "Everyone surround the house and don't let anyone escape!"

Each squads separate to secure the compound of the only giant wooden house while battle-ling every White Fang they encountered

Once the area was secure, and the insurgents in the street are dead, they surround the house, pointing their weapons on every part of the house in case the terrorists inside shoot them back

Lieutenant Baker hold his radio once again "Princess, this is Lieutenant Baker of Navajo Company of 3rd Platoon, we have surrounded the target, over!"

" _Copy that Lt. Be advised do not head-to-head with the insurgent's leader, he has a huntsman training, wait for one member of the Kurushimi_ **[1]** _Squad to get there"_

"Copy that Princess, be advised tell her to get here fast, I don't think we can't wait for any much longer, for all we know we're gonna get massacred by that man!" He cut the line, he shouted to get him a megaphone

One of the soldiers handed Baker a megaphone "Members of the White Fang! By order of the United Nations, you are hereby ordered to surrender yourselves and drop your weapons, you will all be given full rights and medical treatment if some of you are injured under the Geneva Convention. Again, members of the White Fang, surrender now and don't fight back or else we will not hesitated to use drastic measures!" Baker announced to them, his words were heard throughout the town, some of the town's people peeked to see what was happening from the Town's Hall.

The White Fang insurgents think about what Baker said, some of them starting to think they should surrender to avoid execution, but their leader saw this from their faces, he stood up and shouted to them

"Don't listen to those humans' scums, their trying to trick you and then they will execute you all, or worse, they will send you all to that fucking Schnee Dust Company to enslave you all along with your family. Think about this brothers and sisters, the White Fang have given you all everything you need, your salvation, a second chance to prove yourselves that your better than these humans, your savior the moment we invite you all to join us to fight your way through their discrimination from these scums, and we train you to your full potential, to your strength to push these humans back to where they belong" He said to his men, who were now desperate, scared and confused of who will they choose. Either will they surrender to these people called 'United Nations' to avoid being executed just like they promise under this so called 'Geneva Convention'? Or being send to Atlas along with their family to be enslaved by the humans there, mostly the Schnee Family? Or follow their great leader to their way out and return back to their Organization that promised them a better future for the Faunus and for their family?

"Which one?" That was the thought running to their heads

1 minute later they have decided. They will follow their leader and return home to their brothers and sisters that awaits them back to their camp, and to their families that awaits them to return home

One of them was the rookie female squirrel Faunus earlier, her name is Sigal Fawn, a big sister to her only left family, her little sister, Heather Fawn. They were just both younger when their parents died by an explosion accident from one of the Schnee Dust Company dust mines. Burning with vengeance and wanted a justice for their parents, thinking the Schnee set it up to completely annihilate the Faunus on Remnant once and for all so the humans can only be the dominant species on Remnant. Sigil want them to prove them that their wrong that the Faunus are the dominant one, not them. That's why those are the reasons she join the White Fang, to show the Humans who the Faunus really are. That their better than them

They all stood up with him and gave a nod to each other and looking back to their leader who smile at their courage and standing up with him and their beloved organization

"Alright, since they don't know how many we are here, here's the plan…"

"Members of the White Fang, you have 5 seconds to comply, surrender now or we have no choice but to use deadly force on you1" Lieutenant Baker warned and he began to count down

"5"

"…"

"4"

"…"

"3"

"…"

"2"

"..."

Baker turned his head fast to his men and signal them to get ready their weapons and they start slowly walk through the door to prepare breach the door

"1-"

"Wait!" Suddenly, the door open and a female squirrel Faunus no older than 15 step outside with her hands up in the air. It was Sigil

The UN soldiers aimed their rifles at her while they were also shocked at how young she is and they began to think if the White Fang was start using child soldier to their caused

"We surrender!" Said Sigil while walking down on the porch, slowly followed by more of her comrades until the leader finally step out to the view

"Alright, step outside and no tricks!" Said a captain of the UN

Baker start to feel uneasy, that something's not right, that's something's bad is going to happened and that they will regret it

" _Navajo Company, this is Striker 2-1, were running out of gas, heading back to base for refuel, be back in 15 minutes, over"_ Said the voice from the mysterious aircraft to Baker

"Copy that 2-1, out" Baker replied as he saw the craft return back to their base _"Well, guess were out of chopper support"_

"Alright men, line them up" Said the captain and turn to some of his men "Sarge, get your squad in there and search for stragglers"

"Yes sir" Said the Sergeant and turn to his men "Let's go!" He and his men enter the house to search for stragglers

Meanwhile, the White Fang were lined up by the soldiers and one start handcuffing them, when the soldier finished handcuffing the grunts, he moved to the leader, whose face was still concealed by a masked

Lt. Baker was still looking at them narrowly, when he saw one of the men moved towards the leader to start handcuffing him, he can now see the leader's eyes through those slit holes

The leader's eyes was amber and it's looking directly at him, like he was looking to his very soul

When the sound of click from the handcuff. Suddenly, out of nowhere, everyone heard a sound of explosion coming from the south, the UN soldiers saw more White Fang insurgents breached the wall and charging at them. The leader and his men used their handcuffs to the UN soldier nearby as their hostages who were all caught off guard as they feel the chain around their neck

" _Shit!"_ Baker cursed mentally as he and his men run to get some cover, he peered and saw 8 of his men were being dragged by the handcuffed White Fang insurgents while walking backward as they were provided by covering fire from the newly arrival enemies

"Fuck! They got Peterson and the others!" Baker shouted "Don't fire back, we might hit them!" Baker warned the others as they don't shoot while getting their heads down from the endless incoming bullets

Meanwhile, the leader of the White Fang and Sigil retreating to their back up while dragging 8 UN soldiers with them as a hostages

When they reached the line, they throw the soldiers on the ground and pinned them so they can't fight back while also taking their weapons from them

The leader motioned one of his men to position one of the soldier, kneeling in front of him. He got a good on the soldier, the weird camouflage uniform with gears and other equipment that was unknown to him, truly these soldiers were definitely different from the soldiers of Atlas or any of the kingdoms

He look to his patch and saw his name

"Peterson" He read and hold his chin to raise to look at him "So, Mr. Peterson…" The soldier was wearing a face mask and he has brown eyes that glaring hard to the leader of the insurgents and… is that slit pupil?

Confused, he took off his helmet and what he found next left him and his comrades shocked and confused

Peterson was a Faunus, a cat Faunus. He has two set of ears attached on top of his head, it was standing straightly from anger that the leader feel it was aimed directly at him

The leader and his men were shocked and confused, he look to the other soldier and proceed to took of their helmets, it was revealed that 6 of them were Faunus while 2 of them are Humans. It left them more shocked, a Faunus siding on the humans, more importantly they were fighting for them?!

Why?!

The leader yanked Peterson on his collar and near his face to the leader "Why are you guys fighting for these scums!" He asked, shouting while pointing to the two Human UN soldiers

Peterson didn't flinched in the leader's anger even their faces was closed to each other, he just glare at him "Is there something wrong with that?"

The leader gritted his teeth in anger and confused "Huge wrong!" He shouted and throw Peterson back to the ground "A Faunus shouldn't fight for these scums!" He said while pointing again to the two Human UN soldiers with them "They have ruin us, they have murder and enslaved our kind, and they have taken and destroyed anything from us. Our rights, our freedom, our life, our families, everything, gone because of them!" He said while he was look like his eyes almost in tears "And yet you are fighting for them, siding with them?! Why?!"

Peterson just glared at him, on his look, you can see that he doesn't give a fuck or give a damn thing on his reasons. A few seconds passed, all the Faunus ears twitch when their extra ears picked up a familiar sound again. Like Baker said earlier, it was a chopper, meaning reinforcement have arrived. Peterson look up before looking back to the leader of the small platoon insurgents before he spoke again "Because they were different and we owe them very much"

In the sky, a helicopter or chopper similar to the one earlier, except this one was pure black and it doesn't have any armament attached on it

Inside the chopper, a Faunus girl in somewhere age of 20, the girl has an Asian feature, she has a brown hair that tied into a small pony tail with a Tiger tail and she has dark brown eyes. She wears a school black sailor uniform with red tieand white skirt, on her shoulder was her flag a red circle with white background, she wears a grey skinny jeans and black combat boots. She was equipped with assault knee pads and elbow pads, and a pistol holster on her left thigh. But what makes her look special and deadly was her three fucking deadly Katana, two in each side of her hips and one on her back

The pilot on the cockpit look to her and give her a thumbs up and speak to her through the mikes "Good luck out there Staff-Sergeant!"

The girl nodded and walk towards the door, she open her arms wide and jump, flipping in mid-air and falling while rolling until she landed dramatically kneeling in one knee

The White Fang watched her cautiously and more shocked that another Faunus siding to the humans. This cost more anger and confused to the leader of the insurgents

The girl was narrowing her eyes to the insurgents as she stood up and unsheathe her two Katana from her hips, her lips formed a small smirk and charged towards the insurgents who fired immediately as they saw her now charging at them. But they were surprised when they saw how she just dodge their bullets so easily

When the girl was now near to one insurgent, the White Fang grunt saw her smile wide evilly as she decapitated his head and she didn't waste any time as she used their shocked that unable to move since they saw one of their comrades was decapitated easily as she move to another one, a female, and she stab her on her stomach

The girl planted her feet on the insurgent-still standing-dead body and put an aura on her feet and launched herself to another one and cut him half. Soon, she cut and beheaded every member of the White Fang like papers, when she charged forward to another one, ready to decapitated him/her, she stop her blade on one of the insurgent's throat, it was Sigil, who were shaking nervously that she can't unable to hold her rifle anymore as she fall on her but and looking up to her afraid. The girl look down on her, and lower her Katana away from her throat, but she immediately raised it back in the air on her back, blocking a mechanical huge blade that belongs to the leader of the platoon insurgents

"Stay down there and don't run away, understood?" She said to Sigil who nod shakily

The girl nod back and crouch down and swipe her feet to leader's leg, who back flip and immediately dashed towards her. The girl block and dodge all his attack while smirking, mocking him

"Just. Stay. Still" Said the leader as he attempt to cut the girl half but to no avail, the girl backflip landing on his back, when he turn around to swipe his blade to her, he was hit by the back of her Katana on his face. The mask flew off revealing his face, he had tan skin, brown eyes and black short hair

The leader gritted his teeth "Don't you dare mocked me you trait-"He was cut off when he felt a blade stab his stomach, he look down and saw her Katana impaled to his stomach

"What a sad ending, for the great former of Huntsman" She sigh and pulled back her Katana and swipe her blade to remove his blood "You are a skillful person, full strength and determination. We could have someone like you to our military, to our homelands. But no, you choose your path towards hatred to a lost cause. Your hatred towards Humans blinded you and the White Fang saw that as an opportunity to use you and it lead you to your death. Look at you now, A former Huntsman in one of the greatest Huntsmen in Remnant, a once student from a prestigious academy, now kneeling and dying, and died to an organization's useless goal" She said and sheathe her swords

The former Huntsman who was now a leader of an insurgent, fall down on his knees while clutching his wound "Why?!" He asked and look up to her, his face was full of question "I-I don't understand… Why a group of Faunus… Fighting for an inferior race who turn our lives… In living hell!"

"Mhhhmm" Hummed the girl "Maybe they are, but not this Humans, these guys are different"

"D-Different?"

"….These Humans are not Remnant Humans"

"…They are what?" Asked the leader as his life slowly leaving in his body

"Asked Oum when you meet him, _if_ you meet him" Said the girl and walked away and the leader's body fall on the ground dead

" _This is Saotomo Tora, all insurgents are K.I.A, end of mission, over"_ Said the girl to her comrades over the radio

All UN soldiers sigh in relief, with the enemies are dead, except one, they can now fully relax but not letting their guard down. They don't cheer, because they were too late to save the other villagers, true the mission was success but they didn't get to save the Humans villagers who were persecuted by the members of the White Fang in an attempt to recruit the Faunus villagers to their lost cause. So celebrating while there are innocent people died was not a good way

1st Lieutenant Baker start barking orders to his men to treat the men who were wounded and search the village for any White Fang soldiers left, if there are, they were order to bring them in the town center and wait for reinforcement to bring this terrorists back to their base as a prisoners

He look around and saw the town's people came out from their hiding places, other immediately run to their dead relatives and friends, who were all start crying for their loses. The United Nations soldiers felt sympathy to them and the only thing they can do now is to give them a proper burial and offer their own religion prayer, same with the insurgents, true they were responsible for the deaths of half of the village populations, but they still deserved to be given a proper burial, after all this Faunus are forced to be misled because of them facing discriminations every day on their life

Baker saw a three Faunus walk towards him "Are you the leader of these men?" Asked the one on the middle. Baker nod in response "1st Lieutenant James Baker of the United Nations, and who you might be?"

"My name is Admon Harkin, I am the Vice-Mayor of these town" The Faunus introduced himself to Baker and offer a handshake who Baker gladly accept it "On behalf of the people of Vert, thank you for saving us from the White Fang"

"Were just doing our job sir" Said Baker

"You and you're men are too kind and generous" Said the Vice-Mayor "And did you said United Nations, I have never heard of such Kingdom"

"That's because the United Nations is not a Kingdom, Mister Admon"

"Not a Kingdom?" Said one of the Faunus

"The United Nations is an International Organization which consist a 100+ of Nations"

If it's possible, the three Faunus jaws already hit the ground in disbelief. The Vice-Mayor shook his head to snap out of his reaction "W-Well, then, again, thank you for saving us from the White Fang, if there is something we can do or something you need, we are here to help you"

"Again, Mister Admon, we are just doing our job" Said Baker in a warm smile "In fact, our General wanted to speak with you"

"Then so be it, tell him-"

"She's a _she_ Mister Admon, our General is a female"

"Wow…Then, tell her I accept, and please 1st Lieutenant, just call me Admon"

"Then you can also call me by my first name as well"

One of the Vice-Mayor companion asked "Wait, what about her" All heads turn around to look Staff-Sergeant Tora talking to Sigil

"She can take care of it" Said Baker nonchalant

With Tora and Sigil

After freeing the captured soldier, the UN elite soldier was looking down to Sigil, who the squirrel Faunus shake under her gaze

"What's your name?" Sigil flinched when she asked her "U-Uhmm, its Sigil, Sigil Fawn, ma'am"

"Don't call me _ma'am_ , I work for living" Tora said flatly

"S-Sorry, uhm…"

"Just call me Sarah" Said Tora her nickname

"O-Okay…" Sigil replied

Tora or Sarah was looking at her and wondering why a 15 years old Faunus was fighting for the White Fang and sent on this some kind of massacre mission. Have the White Fang truly gone mad and crossed the line, this is the last straw for all Sarah knows because all her missions here in Remnant was to stop the White Fang and preventing the Grimm's from attacking any settlers outside the borders of the Four Kingdoms

"Tell me" Sarah began to ask her "Why did you join the White Fang?"

Sigil look down as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She told Sarah that the reason why she join the organization was because of she and her sister, Heather, lives was ruined because of the discrimination they were facing in their everyday lives by the Humans and the need of vengeance against the Schnee Dust Company for killing their parents.

Sarah began to feel sympathy to the White Fang insurgent, she know that the Faunus here in Remnant were treated unfairly, majority of the Humans on this world are racist and they saw the Faunus as a lesser being, an animals, etc. But what confused her was that Sigil still wanting vengeance against the SDC Company. Isn't the SDC already changed towards their views about the Faunus?

She set aside that confusion for now, she knelt down and commiserate her sympathy to Sigil, she also told that not all the Humans are bad and some of them are supporting the equality the Faunus deserved

"I know that!" Sigil snapped "True they feel sorry about us, but do they ever do some actions, did they do everything to stop the discriminations, did they do anything to help us. No! They were afraid because their lives will may also be ruined if they supported us" She said and stop to catch her breath

Sarah said "So in other words… They were cowards, right?" Sigil nod in agreement and buried her face on her knees and mumbled "I hate the Humans on this world"

Sarah sigh and look down at her feet "But you know" She began, catching her attention "True, most of the Humans on this world are shit" She said, Sigil look up at her again

"But there are Humans somewhere not on this world see and treat the Faunus as a simple person" She said and look down to the squirrel Faunus, who were giving her a confused look

"What do you mean 'Not on this world'?" Sigil asked

Sarah smirk "Its better I show you than telling you" She said "After all, seeing is believing"

Still confused, she asked "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you helping me?" She asked

Sarah look away and said in a low voice but enough for the squirrel Faunus to hear "Let's just say that my ancestors were treated like animals like you and your sister faced, but worst" She look back to Sigil with a small smile "But trust me, when I show you where I came from, you will change your view about the Humans"

* * *

Somewhere in the region below the continent of Sanus

A woman wearing a military olive dress uniform, a black combat low heeled boots. She bear a five stars rank that placed on her shoulder. Many men in the branch would fall in love to her already, if it wasn't for a she was a commanding officer of an army. The woman has a beautiful feature.

She has a high cheek bones, white skin, bluish green eyes and long white-silver hair

The woman name was Stella White, General of the US Army and commanding officer of the United Nations Task Force, in any military operations, she was known as _Princess_ in her codename. Currently, her eyes were fixed on the screen, watching the drone feed of the whole village as she saw the 3rd Platoon of the Navajo Company, helping the villagers to bury the dead and treat the wounded while Tora, the Japanese Faunus, talking to the last insurgent.

She sigh sadly and also felt a little relief "If only we get the words earlier, there will be no casualties" She whisper while rubbing her temple

" _Princess, this is Baker, the town is secured and all but one members of the White Fang are dead"_ Baker reported through the comm

Stella return her attention back to the screen "Good, take her back to the base as a prisoner" She ordered "I think the CIA wants more information from her about the White Fang's next move"

" _Roger that Princess, and ahh, the Vice-Mayor of Vert was here, you said you want_ _ed_ _to talk to the town's Chief, but the Mayor was dead, so the Vice will took the command"_

If it wasn't for Stella covering her mouth with her hand, you can see an evil smirk forming on her lips 'Good, we can have a new operational base' She said mentally and remove her hand from her mouth

Yes, it was truly sad that there are innocent people died, but since they have slowly gaining the trusts of the people, maybe they can finally build another secret and operational base in or beside the town, and maybe they can possibly defend and help the townspeople if they were needed

"Roger that First Lieutenant, bring him back to the base as well, I want to talk to their leader personally"

" _Copy that Princess, 3_ _rd_ _Platoon out"_ The line was now disconnected, leaving Stella with a small satisfied smirk on her face

"General!" She heard a call from her back and turn around to see an African-American man running to her with a paper on his hand "You have a letter from the Pentagon and the White House" Stella took the paper and read it. After reading it in one minute, she handed over the paper back to the soldier "I wonder why they called for a meeting?" She said in wonder while watching the drone feed from the screen, she watch as she saw the Vice-Mayor and the last White Fang soldier – she was handcuffed of course – boarded a Black Hawk, a black transport helicopter, she send along with a few reinforcement to defend the village in case there will be a Grimm attack since those attack will attract lot of negative emotions

Stella turn to the soldier "Good work Corporal, you may go now" The man salute and left

Stella return her attention back to the screen and she saw the Black Hawk leave Vert with two important passengers on board

She turned to leave the room and headed back to her office while giving a small nod to the soldiers she met on the hallways who were all saluting whenever they saw her

 **What do you guys think? Please comment, critics are welcome, both good and bad**

 **And remember folks…**

" **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram!"**


	2. The General's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 2:** **The General's plan**

 **Earth – Federal Republic of Germany – Munich, Bavaria – United Nation** **s** **Task Force Headquarter**

 **October 15,** **2018**

A man in grey military uniform with a briefcase in hand walking in the hallways of the UNTF Headquarter to his destination. The man was in late 30's or in early 40's with blonde hair comb perfectly and blue eyes, his well fine dress make him look professional. His uniform was ironed perfectly, five stars sat on each shoulder, and his black shoes was polished that so shiny that one could see his own reflection in the man's shoes

This man name was Reiner Bauer. General of German Armed Force

His eyes caught the sight of the door where he will be meeting with the other Generals of different nations. There are two guards on the door, when they saw the General they stpod straight and salute to the man, Reiner return the salute and enter the room without words

Inside the room, there are 23 people who are all commanders and officers from different countries sitting at a long oval table. Stella was one of them who represent America. There are from Canada, Britain, France, Russia, China, Italy, Greece, Turkey, Japan, Taiwan, Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Vietnam, Ukraine, Belarus, North and South Korea, Spain, Portugal, Belgium, Mexico, New Zealand and Australia

The room was big enough for many people, a window in the left side that its width stretched long that overlooking the city of Munich, the ground was made of shined black marble. On the front of the roon was a large screen displaying the map of Remnant with the Four Kingdoms and Menagerie were highlighted in their perspective color; Atlas was White, Mistral was Blue, Vacuo was Orange, Vale was Green and last Menagerie was Red. There are also brown dots scattered everywhere outside the borders of the Four Kingdoms, those are either they were villagers or tribes, one green dot was huge than the rest, it was located in the forest of Mistral. Stella reported that the huge green dot is a bandit tribe, led by a woman that was still unknown

When Reiner enter the room, all turned their heads to him, they stood up and give him a respect salute as he walk to his chair and return salute to them

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming, please take a seat" He said and everyone sat back to their their decorated blue chairs

Reiner remove his peaked cap, revealing a pair of German Shepherd ears as he sat on his chair

"Everyone, sorry I'm one minute late" He apologize "I was at the meeting with the Chancellor regarding the equipment that my Nation gonna contribute that will be delivered to our troops in Remnant"

"Don't worry General, we understand, just earlier we are all talking about our own nation's fresh equipment will be delivered to contribute on our troops in Remnant so we can increase our troops fire power" Said the General of British Military in his Scottish accent and everyone nod at his words

Reiner smile and thanked them for understanding "Now, let's get into business" He said in now serious and a deep voice, his professionalism was getting started, everyone sit up straight and will listen to anything he will about to say. Stella leaned forward to the table and leaned her mouth to her interlocked hands

"Now today's update. Yesterday the attack of the White Fang in a village known as Vert was unsuccessful, thanks to our combined troops, Navajo Company of the 3rd platoon led by 1st Lieutenant James Baker" Reiner said as he took out a retractable stick and pointed to the map of Remnant in the screen where the said village was "It is shows that the White Fang was getting vulnerable everyday and we can easily root them out from their cells that scattered in the continent of Sanus" He open his briefcase and took out a paper "Thanks to the combined intel from the CIA and MI6, we can now monitor their every moves everyday"

A hand raise from the General of the French Armed Force, Reiner nod at him to speak "How is the condition of Vert and how many casualties there are?" He asked. Reiner silently gaze to Stella who remained stoic and same position as earlier, but due to the Faunus skill Reiner has, he can see through Stella's eyes that she was grieving from the lost of the villagers lives, he too was grieving as well

"We lost 30 lives, four of them are Faunus, one of them was the Mayor of the town" He report. The Generals sighs loudly and some shook their heads sadly

"Great, the UNSC was not going to be happy when they hear this" Said the General of Italian Force

"Their politicians, what can you expect" Said from the Russian General to the Italian man before turning the US General "But the question is, why did our forces arrived so late that the victims have to be executed before they arrived to rescue them" He said to Stella who just gaze at him and remained in same position "Aren't the CIA and MI6 agents already infiltrated the White Fang so they can give us any informations of their up coming raids?"

Britain and America have already their agents-who are all Faunus-infiltrated the White Fang and any other organizations such as the Black Fang to monitor their every movement

The Black Fang may not be a terrorist like their counterpart, but they were still underground vigilantes, so it's better to be safe than sorry

The British General look to the Russian General dead in the eyes and said "About that, our agents were compromised. Apparently one elite soldier of the White Fang, a chameleon Faunus, overheard our agents talking that they were going to send the informations to command about their planning to attack Vert while she was in camouflage"

Then the General of the Belgian asked worried "What about the agents?"

"They're all safe" Stella finally spoke "Although they have to fight they're way out and receiving multiple injuries, they reach their getaway VTOL and escape with more valuable informations that we still confirming if it's true"

"Now hold on" Voiced out by the General of the Taiwanese Force "With our every attack on the White Fang and rescuing many villages - Not that i want to leave them to deal with their own problems - but is this gonna make our presence compromised to the public in Remnant? We should remember that phase 3 should not be operational for now" She said in a worried tone

Everyone agreed to the woman General. Phase 3 is the UNTF will gonna revealed their selves to the people of Remnant and the Earthen governments will handle the peace negotiations

"Don't worry about that" Stella's voiced snapped them out of their worried thoughts and calm them down. Everyone look at her, she was now posing a calm smile which make everyone confused, except the Russian, Chinese, British and German Generals

"How can you be so calm about this? This situation could caused us a lot of problems in the future" Asked the Indonesian General

Stella look at him and listened to what he just said before turning to Reiner who got the message and nod. She stood up and walk to the front with her hands clasped on her back "It's because i already have a plan" She said to them, facing them with a smirk on her lips

"Somehow" Began the General of the Philippine Force "Based that smirked on your face, your going to do something so dangerous again aren't you?"He asked and having a doubt that he shouldn't said that

On confirmation, Stella's smirked grew wider until it turned to an evil grin

'Oh no...' Thought the every Generals except the Russian, Chinese, British and German Generals, they just sat there with an amused smile on their lips, eager to listen what her plan is

The meeting ended in one and a half-hour. Every Generals left the building and return to their respective countries via private planes, except the Generals of Russia and Germany with Stella as they were still in the room

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Reiner

"Don't worry Reiner, i know what I'm doing" Said Stella as she slouched on her chair with her head sitting top of the chair and her arms sat on her belly

The Russian General stlod up from his chair and pull out a flask and took a sip from it "Ah, that's good, that waiting was worth it" He said in a relief, he been wanting to drink his vodka since he arrived in this building, but can't do it since the meeting was on going and he don't want the other Generals to have a bad thought about him

"Seriously Reznov, you Russians can't have 1 hour not to drink that horrible beer" Reiner complained. He been meaning to ask that since he learned that in his teenage times

"Oh shut it" Counter the Russian now known Reznov "Like you Germans don't do it as well"

"That's totally not true" Reiner defense as he crossed his arm. But as on cue, a sound of heavy object fall on the ground, followed by a silence

Reznov raised an eyebrow with an amused smile and giving Reiner a look of 'You were saying?'

The German Faunus just grunted and bent down to pick up what is to be a flask to "But at least i can hold on not drinking a beer in one day" He said and placed it back insidehis coat

"Tsk. Whatever" Said Reznov and took another sip from his flask "And for the record, it's not a beer, it's _Vodka_ "

"What's the difference"

"Huge difference"

Reiner was about to rebut back

"Ahem"

Until the two of them heard Stella cleared his throat. They both look at him and flinched at her half deadly glare

"If you guys are going to talk about alcohol, you should do it _after_ the discussion okay" She said and give them an innocent looking smile, but if you're smart enough, you will know that as a warning and she was mad right now, which didn't help the two Generals to relax a little "After all, we're all talking about the fate of the two worlds here" And then her expression turned 180, she was no longer smiling, her face was now a look of a war veteran or a serial killer, like she can bring you down where you were standing " _Not_ aboutalcohols" She stood up from her seat, taking her briefcase and her cap "Anyways, i already explained the plan and i have important meetings to my fellow Joint Chiefs back at the Pentagon and to the President in the White House" She head to the door and stop when she was about to exit and turned to the two Generals "I advice you two that you should talk about this alcohol stuff in private, because the next time you do it in front of me again, Reiner I'm gonna cut your extra ears and Reznov i will shoved that Vodka to your ass. Am I understood?"

Reiner and Reznov gulped in nervous and nod shakily

"Great" Stella said, her smile returned open the door "Good day gentlemen" She said and left the room

The two men left in frozen state of nervous and frightened, they know not to piss the American woman, especially her status and the nightmarish stories that every soldiers in Earth knows about her war times experience and how she torture her enemies and Grimms that they don't even want to imagine it, although those threats was not entirely true, but it still left them afraid to the woman

"I'm gonna need more Vodka" Reznov mumbled

Reiner agreed to him "I think I'm gonna need a beer as well"

"Yeah" Said Reznov, he was about to took another sip, only to realized that it was now empty "And to add the fact that she was not alone to be the scariest person in the world"

Reiner startle from what he said. He picture in his mind, from a left, another certain General woman in the US military as well from the American Marine corp, what notable to her was her light blue and her ability to froze a time in her surrounding area, her whole body was covered in dark, except her glowing blue hair

On the right, a certain teenage boy that his past considered classified, nobody knows who he really was and was is he look like, except that everybody knows he was a deadly wielder of dual Katana and a point blank sharpshooter that using only a pair of pistols. His body was covered in black but the sides were highlighted in red with his arm resting on the handle of his dual Katana on his back

Stella was one of them, she was in the middle, sitting in a chair with her arms folded on her lap, while bearing an evil smile

Reiner shake his head 'What am i thinking, now i really need more beer' He thought "Damn Yankees" He mumbled "Come on, let's get a beer i know a bar somewhere here" He invited the Russian

"Sure" Said Reznov, taking the invitation

 **Earth - United States of America - Washington DC - Pentagon**

After an hours of flight and drive - and also sleep for a few hours while in the plane - Stella arrived in the Pentagon

After few minutes of walking in the hallways, she arrived at the conference room where the Joint Chiefs Staff will be meeting in with a cup of coffee from a vending machine earlier

Stella took a sip from her coffee "Sorry I'm late, got to get some coffee first" She said to the spectators of the room

Inside the conference room, there are three figures sitting at a oval table, one was another General woman while the other two was a two men. Each one sitting in a black chair with their briefcase on the table and papers ready to report

In front of Stella was the another woman in near same age as her, she has a pale skin and light blue wavy bun ponytail hair style and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a green military officer uniform, a low black heeled shoes. Five stars on her shoulder and a large amount of ribbons on her breast that she received in her career.

Her name is Katherine Schneesturm or Katie as she was preferred to be called by her closed companions. She was an Ameri an-German and Commander of the United States Marine corp

On the left side of the table was a Caucasian man, he has a blonde hair and brown eyes. The man was in 30's and having a serious expression intact on his face. He was wearing a dark blue uniform that was ironed perfectly, making him look professional in his works and a black shoes. On his breast was amount of ribbons and medals he received through his career and he bears a five stars rank. But there is something he have that none of the other people here have. It was a large pair of Eagle wings that attached on his back. His name is John McCartney, a Faunus Bald Eagle and also the first Faunus General in the history of the United States Air Force

The last figure was another Caucasian man, he has a black hair and eyes. He was wearing a white naval uniform and black shoes. The yellow lines on his cuffs was signifying as a rank of Admiral of the United States Navy. His name is Thomas Grant and he scoffed at Stella's reason for being late

Grant sigh "Really General, you need to be serious when it comes to your job as an Army General of our nation"He said and it was clear that there was an irritation in his voice

Grant was a type of person who was a strict and stickler to rules, like if he want something by the end of the month, he wants it, done and no more extra days

Stella shrug his words and move to seat on her reserved chair. She took a sip on her coffee before she spoke in her now serious tone "Alright let's begin, we only have 5 minutes because I have an appointment meeting to the President"

"Really?" Began Katherine while raising an eyebrow"If we really only have 5 minutes and you have an appointment to the President, you shouldn't be late" Said Katherine, Stella shrug her words as well "I need coffee" She reason

She look around and asked "Who would like to begin first?"

"I will" Said John snd stood up with a paper in hand "Now with the other sadist woman has arrived, i will begin my report in shortly. So far the funding for the A-20s are getting worth it, if we increased the fund, it will easily replaced our old A-10 Warthog. The replacement of our old jet fighters with newly F-35s and F-45s is done"

"What about the old one's?" Asked Katherine

"I figured they will be keep in storage for now. The Philippine government don't need our old equipment for their military now since they start building their own and start funding their old weapon projects dating back from Marcos Era. And as for our allies in Africa, they start buying from other the nations such as Britain, France, Germany and China. But there are still countries in South America still buying our equipment, same with the Middle East countries"

"And the production of the B-2 stealth bombers was going smoothly, by the end of the month more than 20 of it will be delivered to our forces in Remnant along with the 10 upgraded AC-130s. We are also planning to conduct an experiment of the new B-21 stealth bomber and the TR-3B on the creatures of Grimm" John finish his report and sat back on his chair

"A conduct experiment?" Stella asked

"Yes, but we are only waiting the GO signal of the President. We also don't want to reveal this on the public for safety reason"

Stella nodded "Okay, i wll remind the President about this in the appointment"

"Thank you General" John thanked with a small nod with Stella return back the nod before turning to the other two Chiefs "So who would like to go next?"

"I do" Grant volunteer and stood up with paper in hand "So far the modernization of our Navy has been getting smoothly. The refit and rearmament are done. We also have 6 more railgun cruisers online, three of them will be part of the contribution on our forces in Remnant to increase the fire power of the Navy Task Force there. The construction of the USS Barack Obama is done, by also end of the week she was ready to sail in the ocean"

Grant finished his report and sat down, it was rather short than John's report

"Guess I'm next then" Said Katherine as she stood up with also paper in hand

"Well the new delivered Abraham tanks and Cobras aren't complicated. The modernization of the Marines are also getting smooth, the conditions of our Marines in Remnant is okay, i guess same with other Nations Marines. Tomorrow, 13 Abrahams and Cobras will be send to Remnant to increase the fire power there" Then her face turned scowl "From this past few weeks in Remnant we have reach half casualties in the Task Force Marines, thankfully majority of them are wounded thanks to the Kurushimi Squad, but 20 Marines are dead"

The Air Force and the Navy look to her shocked "20?! How did it reached that high, i thought most of the Task Force are stationed in Mimar?" Asked Grant, frustrated that someone died, he hates the fact that their, even the other soldiers from different countries, were killed. True he knows they were soldiers and ready to laid down their lives, but the fact he heard about casualties, it makes his blood boiled in anger and vengeance for the fallen ones

"10 of them were killed by the White Fang, while the other 10 were ambushed by the Black Fang "

This caught the two men attention "Wait the Black Fang!? How, when, where and why" Asked John as he shouted in shocked and anger

"It happened near the border of Vacuo. We received a report from a Italian scouts said that there was a few bandits that was attacking a village full Faunus and a few Humans, and they were start executing some civilians. We immediately took an action and send some ten Marines, but we didn't know that in a same time when we received the report the Black Fang also received about the attack as well" Stella saw her friend's arm clutched the paper in her hand before she continue

"When the Marines arrived there, led by Sergeant Hank Smith, immediately rescued the civilians and kill all the said bandit which turned out to be a group of White Fang. After the shoot out between Hank and the White Fang, when Sergeant Hank and his Squad checked the civilians if they injured, his right hand man, Corporal Thomson, was sniped in the head. When he died, the one who snipe him came out from their hiding spot and start to attack my men. It was turned out they were members of the Black Fang based on their look a like mask from the White Fang and dressed all black"

Katherine leaned on the table and looked down, her light blue hair covering her eyes, but the three individuals sense that she was angry "Before Hank and his squad died, he contacted me and they were being attacked by a group of people that look a like of the White Fang before he... Before he died with his team"

She starts to grip the edge of the table "The Black Fang didn't know that they were still being watched by our drones. I saw their leader walk to the town's Mayor, according to the info we get, he said to the Mayor that they were safe now and have eliminated the ones who attacked them. Then i saw the Mayor punched the leader to his face and shouted that they didn't rescue them, they just killed their true rescuers the one who saved them from the real ones who attack them. After that, the Mayor and the town's folk forced them out from their village and start to take care of my Marines bodies until they were picked up by the Air Force"

"What happened to those Black Fang soldiers?" Asked John, wanting to know what happened to them. Katherine stoid straight and said "After the attack, i asked the commanders of the British SAS and Philippine Special Force Airborne to hunt those men, in the end they found them"

"And the Black Fang?" Asked Grant

Katherine look at him but said nothing as she remember what happened

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"This is Captain Kirkland, I'm here in the forest outside the border gate of Vacuo with Captain De la Cruz, the Black Fang members are all dead, except the leader who surrender" Reported a Captain of a British Special Air Service or SAS for short_

 _The commanders of the SAS and Philippine Airborne were watching the drone feed as they saw Kirkland, a wolf Faunus and his all Humans men along with Philippine Airborne Captain De la Cruz, a woman, standing in the ground with the leader of the responsibile for killing the Marines, was on the ground with a wound on his shoulder_

 _The commander of the SAS looked back and saw Katherine was there with her hands crossed on her chest and glaring at the screen. He knows the American-German woman was angry and don't want to be talked right now, he look back to the screen_

 _"Good work Captain, now get your bloody asses immediately to the LZ fast, Gargantuan from the Royal Air Force will arrive there to pick you up" He said_

 _"Roger that sir, but what about him?"_

 _There was a few seconds of silence forst before Kirkland heard his commander again "We can't risk to reveal ourselves yet. Leave no trace" With that, the line was offline. The British look to the Filipino woman and nod, the tanned skin woman nod back and walk closer to the Black Fang soldier and knocked him out by butting him with her rifle and tied him up as they waited for the Royal Air Force to pick them up and bring the Faunus into an interrogation_

 _They just hoped that General Schneesturm will go easy on him since it was all a misunderstanding after all_

 _ **Present**_

"I already took care of him"She said "Now back to the original report. The new equipment came from the Army was okay, tomorrow 20 Black Hawks from the Army will be delivered to the Marines and the only thing left is to find a compatible pilots for the Black Hawks" She sat back on her chair and placed her chin on her left arm and look up to Stella as their eyes met each other with a smirk on both of their lips as she mumbled "I guess breaking the tradition was worth it anyway"

It was supposed to be the US Army first to get new gears and then the Marines will deal with the old ones. But that tradition was broken by Stella and Katherine when they reached their perspective rank, they saw that tradition as an advantage for their enemies, which it already happened during the _war_

Stella sip in her coffee first before standing up to begin his report "There's nothing much to report in the Army branch. The new MA Rifles have been distributed to the soldiers, at first i thought we shouldn't upgrades much of our rifles since Gunpowder can penetrate through Auras easily than Dust bullets, but that's still undecided. My subordinates have reported to me that the test of the new Rommel tanks are proceeding ahead" She stood up and open her briefcase and also taking another sip in her coffee "So today i will be meeting with the President and the monthly limit will be given to me, let's all meet up tomorrow to split it up before i return back to Remnant" She took out three papers and handed out to them "These are the reports about the event in the village of Vert last day and also the next Operation i present with the other Generals, it will begin in Thursday. Supposedly it will begin tomorrow, but tomorrow is the 50th Anniversary of the Faunus Independence Day" She said and closed her briefcase. When Stella said about the Anniversary, a ghost smile formed on General McCartney's lips. He and his fellow Faunus will be forever grateful to Earth and it's people "So that is all, let's meet up again tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Grant stacked back his paper in orderly and left the room with John on tow

Stella took a sip to his coffee and notice in the corner of her eyes that General Schneesturm was still in her seat reading the paper she given earlier "Is there a problem Katie?"She asked, calling her in her nickname

The duo Generals have been known for each other since when they were still in the ranks of Sergeants until they became Commanders of their respective branch. The two of them fought together in the last war and were famous from every militaries around the world because of unbelievable and frightening stories about them, it was one of the reasons why the United States was task to lead the UN soldiers under Stella's command to lead the operations, the other Generals call her 'Alexandria the Great' a female version of famous commander 'Alexander the Great' due to the fact that she never lost in any battles in the last war

The blue haired General look up from the paper "Are you sure about this, isn't this a risky move?"

Stella sigh, that was the same questions the other Generals asked back at Munich

"Yes I'm sure of it" She said, assuring that her plan will never failed

Katherine knows Stella a lot than any other Higher ups in the Military, even the President and the cabinet members. Stella's plan never failed, the outcome always worked. But this time, it's not that she didn't trust her or anything, it's just she was having a doubt because this time was different. Most of the people in Remnant are not idiot... Most

"Stella, you know how sharp and smart this Headmaster is, let's add to the fact that the members of his 'Inner Circle' are very observable to their surroundings" She reason

Stella just smirk as she closed her briefcase and took another sip to his coffee before she replied to her "I know how aware this Ozpin guy and his colleagues, that's why I'm not just sending an ordinary agent"

Katherine raise and eyebrow in confusion "Then who will you be sending?"

Stella didn't answer, instead she just grin sadistic and Katherine's eyes widen in realization, after one minute, her flat lips mirrored Stella's lips

She chuckled "I thought he was dismissed in the Army?" She asked

"True he was" Said Stella "But i know just a way for him to do this mission" She said and laugh with Katherine laugh with her

Stella pick up her briefcase and head to the door to leave

"By the way, i been meaning to ask, how did you know about Ozpin and his 'Inner Circle' and how very observable they are" Asked Katherine

Stella stop and turned to face her again "Well let's just say, you can thank for my 'Personal' agent there in vale" She answered and leave the room

Katherine was confused at first before she shrug and followed her to leave the building

 **Earth - United States of America - Washington DC - White House**

The White House was busy as always, the staff members inside the white building were doing their usual routine, give them this paper and give them that, secure and place neatly this documents here and there

Outside the white building, security are always in full high alert, cameras are everywhere, monitoring those people outside the gate and the surroundings of the building as they were being watched from the monitors, watching them closely and try to see if they were trying to do something stupid like suicidal and one way ticket to prison, suicidal for entering a place where full of highly trained guards, and one way ticket to prison for entering a highly restricted area without a permission

But the General of the Army was exemption to both of those, only Stella need to do was to show the guards her required and she was free to set a foot on the lawn of the leader world's powerful country in the face of the planet

When Stella passed the gate and entering the building of the leader of her country, she walked passed through the various hallways and finally the one directly to the President's office while passing by the pictures of the former Presidents dating back from the first foundation of this freedom loving nation and distinguished heroes from the known wars such as the Great War and Axis against the Allied Forces War

When she reached the very double doors of her target, she checked her uniform to make sure if her uniform was okay before presenting herself to the President

She gave a firn knock on the door before she heard a voice of

"Come in..."

She sigh first before pushing the doors

Greeted her was a man in early 30's doing a paperwork on his desk

"Can i help you with something General?" He asked not bothering to look up

The man has a black hair and black eyes, his features looks young, making him one of the youngest President since Kennedy. He wears a simple black business suit with red tie and a pin of a small version flag of the US

Before Stella open her mouth, he cut him again "Let me guess" He said and look at her this time "You're here for the budget?"

"Yes sir"

The President took an envelope in the side of the table and handed over to her which Stella gladly took it

"Thank you Mr. President" It's her turn to give him an envelope "This is the plan for the next Operation..."

The President took the envelope and open it, inside was a document about the plan for the next Operation she was talking about

It took one minute for him to finish reading the document until he finally speak again "I'm gonna be honest to you" He look to her eyes in a serious expression "I'm a little afraid of you" He said in a dead flat tone "With that power you possessed, everyone was afraid of you. I'm not talking about the power of the position you hold in the Army, I'm talking about _that_ power you hold"

Stella was surprised about the revelation what her President think about her, deep inside she knew that he was little afraid of her, she knew that everyone was afraid of her, anyone who knows her was nervous around her, even her friend Katherine was little nervous to her when she get really pissed off. Back at Munich, she can see the Generals were all tensed around her when she was dead serious

All of that was because of her power, in Remnant term it was her semblance that they feared

But despite all of that, she don't have any problem of those. Everyone she was closed was still her friends, they don't have any problems about her semblance, its just that her anger issue they were worried about, they'd rather see her happy sadistic smile than seeing her pissed off

"The reason I'm telling you this, is that i trusted you. In this past 4 years, you prove yourself to me that i can trust you, that everyone in this country and your fellow servicemen can trust you. So I'm gonna ask you this" He folded his arm and leaned down his chin on it "This mission was dangerous, are you sure sending _him_ was a good choice? This mission can escalates our men that been stationed there in Remnant for so long. Compromising our goals will bring us to nothing, we will never get everything what we want there in that very world. And those who need our help, will die without seeing their very rights, mostly the Remnant Faunus"

Stella gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry Mr. President, I've been studied the worst possible case if something happen. That's why i already have Plan B if things goes shit. Although, he never fails in any missions that was given to him. You have already read the records about him and his past service in my branch, no? And so as a former Hunter and former member/Captain of an elite squad, the Kurushimi Squad, I'm sure he was fit on this mission"

The President leaned back to his chair with his hand folded on his lap

"True he was once a great Hunter, but he was not in a military anymore and he was now currently reside in Washington as a Novelist"

"Yes I am very aware of his current living"

"Then how can you convinced him to do this operation? For all i know he will decline this operation since he was not a in a military anymore" Said the President and closed his eyes.

Then he sense Stella stop talking, confused he open his eyes once again and was not surprised when he saw a sadistic grin plastered on her face with her bangs shadowing her red eyes

"Knowing that smile of yours, i guess you already have an idea how to convinced him aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow, with the same phrase about his smile again. Somehow it's starting to become a cliche for every Generals and officials she met "Well" He said and leaned forward again with his hands clasped together and his chin rested on it "I'm listening..."

"Well Mr. President, let's just say that he owes me a lot" She began and her smile never left her face

The President sigh, the only thing he can do was to pray for this man and hope that whatever it is, it's not worst

 **End. Any comments are welcomed**

 **I forgot to tell you this**

 **Kurushimi means Agony** **in Japanese**

 **And if you guys are wondering why there are Faunus in our society, don't worry, for the next few chapters, it will explain why there are Faunus in our world**

 **Stella's eyes is Red, not bluish green, forgot to edit that on the first chapter**

 **And remember folks…**

" **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram!"**


	3. William Johnson Jones

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. OC's on Earth side** **and Team WILD** **is mine**

 **Chapter 3: William Johnson Jones**

 **Earth - United States of America - Washington - Mercer Island**

 **October 16**

Washington, Mercer Island. One of a place from Washington where much less crowded people

Mercer Island was a beautiful place to live with suburban residents and most residents own their homes

The island was beautiful and less quiet. The weather condition on the island was always beautiful, it has four seasons with every of it, makes the island more beautiful

Today was different then the normal days here, today it makes even more beautiful when the 50th anniversary of the Faunus Independence Day. The Island, no, the Washington State was lively like the rest of the world

Faunus and Humans are celebrating the Faunus Independence Day. The Faunus Independence Day or Faunus Day, is an International Celebration that was celebrated on Earth every October 15

The Faunus Day is the mark of the end of slavery and discrimination against the Faunus that was liberated by the UN Forces in Remnant on a Kingdom that is obliterated and forgotten right now in the present day of Remnant

 **East side - Mercer Island**

Somewhere in the East side. There is a big house that has three floors, 10 bedrooms, an attic and a basement. It owns a big lawn, there are pine trees stood behind and besides the house. And not far away from the house was the ocean that stretched to the Pacific Ocean

 **William's POV**

I was rudely woke up by my alarm clock, i tiredly reached the button to dismiss the annoying sound

I got up and head to my bathroom to prepare for the day. After getting bath and brush my teeth, i exit and change to my casual clothes, which is a blue hoodie and brown pants, I head down to the kitchen for breakfast

I made a sandwiches with a ham and cheese, i took one from the plate and stuffed it on my mouth as i head to the living room, the living room was big enough for many people to fit in and watch a movie, there was a sliding door that lead to the backyard, three couch and a glass table in the middle with a laptop on the top,

I look to my watch, it was now 7:50 a.m.

"Few more hours it will be noon" I said to mentally to myself as i sat down on one of the couch and start boot up my laptop

I open one of the documents, it's where i saved the chapters of my new story i have been working on from these past few days. Before i began to work, i open my music folder and play one of my favorite songs

 _[Simple Plan - Gone Too Soon]_

Satisfied, i began to write a new chapter and focused all my attention to my work, nothing can disturb right now

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

Okay i spoke too soon. I sigh and save my work for now to continue it later, i got up and head to my door. When i open it, i was greeted by a familiar sight of a woman in white-silver hair and wearing a military dress

My eyes widen a little, she greeted me with a small smile and "Good morning William, how's it going?"

"Stel-General!? What are you doing here?" I asked, almost calling her name until i remember she was not a Captain anymore

"I came here to talk to you about something" She said with a now serious expression

"About what?" I asked

"Perhaps we can discuss this inside your house" She said and whispered something that enough for me to hear "It's a Top Secret"

I thought that for a few seconds before i let her in, i urge her to seat down

"So, what is this that you wanted to talk about" I said, trying to get this done immediately, it's not that i don't want her here, it's just that i have deadline tomorrow and i really need to get my last few chapters for my story done so i can submit it by morning

"You know the Kingdom of Vale in Remnant, right?" She asked, i raised an eyebrow at that

"Yeah, why?"

"In that Kingdom, there is this Huntsmen Academy to train those who wants to become a Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's called Beacon Academy" She explained which was getting me confused, why is she telling me this?

"Your telling me all this, is because...?"

"I'll just straight this to the point" She leaned closer "I want you to be there for us, as an undercover agent, so you can give us an informations to monitor not that just our-going-to-become allies, but we can also monitor our enemies there as well"

Okay, now that really surprised me right now, i shook my head while raising my arm to stop for further speaking for now

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on" I stood up "You guys want me to be your spy?"

She repeatedly nodded her a little "Well, technically, it was me that want you to be our undercover agent because i urged the President to agree with it and he did. And yes, we want you to be our agent"

"But I'm no longer in the military anymore, and i don't want to anymore. General I'm a retired Captain of the US Army already, i can't do what you guys wanted me to do, I'm no longer in your service" I said

"But your the best person who can only do this undercover operation"

I shake my head "I'm sorry General but your gonna have to find someone. I'm tired of fighting and the last thing is gonna happen to me is that I'm going to loose another person that is important to me" I said and i look down to the ground as flashback of old memories run in my mind, which is the memories that i want to reminisce anymore

"Besides, there are other persons that can do this, like Cerise, or someone from my old squad like Sarah, or maybe you can ask 'Starq' since she was from Remnant and a former Huntress, she knows a lot about them more than me"

I look up to her again, her expression didn't change, then she look down, looks like she gave up convincing which it was great. I'm tired of killing someone, even they were not a good person

"Well okay then, you are right, you are no longer in the US Army services, i can't asked you to do this for us, and again you are right, i can also ask someone to execute this operation" She gaze her eyes to me with her face still down "But can i tell you something _so_ Top Secret?"

I nod my head "Sure" There will be no harm in that, but wait, why is she going to tell me something so very secretive

"We all know the creatures of Grimm, right?" She said in a dark low voice with an expression of a serial killer

My expression also changed from shock that she brought that up to a same killer face as well. I can sense that both of our hatred, anger and a desire to kill someone even though i don't want to anymore, filled the air of my living room. True, i don't want to kill again, but i did say _person_ , so when it comes to Grimm, it is something that i will not hesitate to do it, butchering them alive

Another flashback images runs inside my mind, people screaming, children calling for their parents, everyone was running for they're lives to escape death, dead bodies littered the city of New York with some of them missing they're limbs, but the thing i hate the most is about is i was forced to do it for _them_

"What about those demons?" I asked also in the same voice

"The CIA have digged some very interesting informations about them, which we were trying to confirm it if they were true" She said

"And what are those informations?" I asked

"It was said that the Grimm have a leader, a Queen, to rule them, ordering them when and where to attack"

Now that is something an earth shattering discovery

"What!"

I asked, my mind start to fill hatred and anger, which is something that i don't do because i really don't hold grudges to someone even though they were evil an persons or I don't know them

Those demons! They have a leader and everybody don't know anything about it, whoever this Queen of them, she will pay, for everything she did in our world, the massacres she committed here in Earth, and most of all for me, the way everything she did to forced me killing _them_

"Who is she!" I demanded

"That informations is still being confirm if its true, and if she is really true, we're still going to find out who she is" She returned her gaze back to the ground and clenched her fists "And if everything about them is true, then i will find that Queen and I'm gonna torture her alive until I'm satisfied for responsible killing my sister"

Oh yeah, her sister, which is something about that brought the two of us for almost her to kill me

She continue "And if this informations is real, i bet she was preparing for another fucking invasion, not just Remnant, but our world as well. Everything we died for from the beginning of our history to build this present day, will be turn to nothing as she will trample everything our ancestors died and built for, those trillion people who died in our history wars, whether they have defend they're country or invaded one, will have died for nothing" She said which it was true. Our ancestors will have died for nothing if we let triumph to her goals and destroy our world, we must do something about it, but again, i still don't want to involve again

I don't know if she have read my thoughts or not, she stood up and said "Well i guess i have to get going, i have a have base to maintain operational in Remnant. It was nice talking to you again Will, maybe someday we can grab something to drink"

I stood and i was about to say something before she spoke, cutting me "Don't worry, i can find my way out" She said and head towards the door, but i still followed her

I open the door for her which she thanked me to, but stop and turned around a little "I know you don't want to be involved again, but I'm gonna ask you this. Do you rather want someone to be involved even though they don't know anything about it" She turned to leave but she spoke something that i still able to hear "After all, you made a promise to her"

When she reached her car, she stop for a second and shouted to me

"Oh by the way" She made a gun gesture to me "You still owe me for saving your asses back then" Oh shit, i forgot to repay her about that

She enter her car and drove off

I was left standing at my doorway, thinking about what she said in the last part before i returned back to work

That night, i was still thinking about what Stella said, i have made a promise to someone i love, but i don't want to go back in the military, it all brought nothing to me but pain and sad memories that again i don't want to reminisce it, or even mention about it

But then there's the promise i made, that no matter what happen, I'm gonna do it, even if it cost my life

I sigh and got up to my bed, i knelt down and pull out a case under my bed, i open it and picked up a red Katana

I unsheathe it and look at it's red blade, reflecting my face a little

"I guess there's no turning back now" I mumbled

 **Washington DC - Air Force District of Washington**

 **October 17**

After celebrating the Faunus Day, everything turned back to normal again.

In the capital of the US, General Stella and Katherine walked through the military airport. A Cessna 208 aircraft waiting for them to board to bring them to the passage way to the world of Remnant

"I just noticed" Said Katherine

"What is it?" Asked Stella as the two of them walking towards the plane

"Why do you always used a Cessna aircrafts instead a private jet?" She asked

"Well first of all, i may hold a higher position in the Chief of Staffs but I don't like my other fellow soldiers sees me a superior to them"

"But you _are_ a General?"

"Yes, I am, and i understand that they have to follow the strict rules that was told to them to do what they were told by officers during in they're trainings. That's why i hang out sometimes to my soldiers in the ground whether they were in they're breaks or day off, so i can get to know a few of them. Sometimes i walk through the hallways of they're bedrooms without them knowing, and every time i saw they're doors open and see that they were either drinking or in some event, playing a video games before bed, i will ask them if i can join them which thankfully they did invited me and talk a few times before they went to they're beds"

Katherine chuckled to what she said "No wonder your men trusted you so much and love you, because you are always there for them and they were always there for you to do whatever you told to them and in turn they will do it without question"

Stella smiled and said "Well as Sun Tzu said" She began as they aboard the plane "'Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys of hell; look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death"

Katherine nod to the quote and start to think, maybe she should also do what Stella's doing to her men, you know to get them know a little of them about who are they before they join the Marines and what are they now when serving under her branch

She turned back to Stella and continue they're conversation "Okay, that was the first of why are you using this types of planes instead of a private jet and i don't know why the conversation brought us up about your relationship to your men. What is the second reason?"

Stella took her phone from her pocket inside of her coat before turning her head to her and answer her last question

"Simple, i don't like fancy stuffs, mostly vehicles" She said and focus all of her attention now to her phone

The plane soon finally ascend to the air towards their destination

The Generals are in silence, Katherine was looking outside through the window and needless to say, she was bored because all she see outside was nothing but clouds and oceans. Meanwhile Stella is... playing a game in her phone, you can hear a voice saying 'Double Kill!' That coming from her phone, the Marine General can guess she was playing Mobile Legends, she mentally said to herself 'Isn't she is old enough to play games from her phone instead looking the texts sent from her officers' But hey just because they are old, doesn't mean they are not allowed to have fun what the teens are doing in they're time, besides they weren't that old

Suddenly, someone broke the silence of the rest of the trip

The two skilled Generals heard someone was moving behind them. The two women gaze look at each other and silently pull out their pistols, they nod each other and jump to the two chairs in front of them and aimed their guns to the mysterious person behind them that they thought, was foolishly enough for someone to sneak behind their backs for whatever they're motives are

The person yawn and look at the two, not flinching a slight from the two guns pointed to his head

He chuckled and said in a amused tone "You guys never really changed, this is how you always greet me"

The mysterious person was none other than William, who just woke up, his light brown hair was messy and his blue eyes were still tired slee. On the top, he wears a chocolate brown slim fit pu leather jacket, a white formal shirt underneath while behind him are his two Katana, one is red and black and the other one is blue and black, both swords are familiar to the two Generals. On the bottom, he wears a dark skinny jeans with black magazine pouches that has four magazines in it and a black combat boots

The two women on board sigh in relief but also a little of annoyed. Katherine look to her friend

"I thought you said he didn't agreed to the mission?" She asked, but the only thing replied she got was a grin

Stella look to her "Actually, when i said something to him before i left from his house, i knew that he will come back to take the mission" He turn back to Will "But i never thought he already aboard here before us"

Will jump from his seat and took Stella's spot earlier "So i take it that you will take my offer, judging from the weapons your carrying, you will"

Will nod "Yes" He said "You are right, i made a promise from her"

"Promise?" Asked Katherine, confused

"That i will not let another innocent people died from anything they don't know anything about. Just like what happened from the last war"

The plane passenger cargo fell into silence when he said the last part. True, there are many people died from the last war, from the things that they don't even know anything about

The Army General cleared her throat to start change the topic

"Alright let's down to business"

"First of all, what are all the details on this operation?"

Stella smiled and began to describe the details of the secret operation. All he only need to do was to get inside the prestigious and famous Huntsmen Academy, Beacon Academy. Since he was still 20, he still fit right in

While doing undercover in Beacon, he will monitor and gather some important datas about the underground world of the Kingdom of Vale and keep an eye on the Headmaster of the school and his associates while out of contact from command. Every three weeks, he will send the report via contacts from the Kingdom

"And that's it" Said Stella after finished telling him the details

William nod to it and accept the details

"Okay i will do it" Stella smiled at that "But in one condition..."

"Name it" Asked Katherine

"While I'm going to send you the informations i find important, I'm also going to send my work back to you and you will give it to my publisher so he can published my work"

Stella seems fine at that "Well that's easy, we'll take it"

Will smile "Good" He said and offer an handshake as a deal which she gladly took it

"Just give us the name of your publisher and we're good" Said Katherine and Will nod it and give them the name and local of his publisher

"By the way" He said, catching the attention of the two "This is how I'm gonna repay you for saving my ass back then"

"And what's that?"

"By taking this mission of course"

The Army General made a disappointed face "Oh, i was expecting something more interesting"

"Don't expect a surprising things to me you sadistic woman"

Stella just smiled at the statement and began to continue playing to her phone

 **Next up, Will is finally going to take a trip on Remnant, meeting new friends in the future and possibly...love?**

 **Feel free to comment guys, both good and bad critiques**

 **If my grammar is suck, I'm sorry I'm just not good at english, well maybe I'm good a little, but there are still times i get wrong**

 **Maybe in the next chapter Will is finally going to meet his future teammates. Who are they and what are they're secrets, is it something from the past, and why do they know each other?**

 **Welp, that's it guys**

 **And remember folks…**

" **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram!"**


	4. News

**Hey guys**

 **My name is Dennis Mendoza, I'm a friend of the owner of this Fanfiction owner account, Jerarudo**

 **Yes, you guys read it right, I'm not the owner of this account**

 **The reason of this is i have a terrible news for all you**

 **The owner of this account, Jerarudo, have passed away due to Bike accident**

 **On his way home from college after thesis, his Motor Bike slammed hard to a car who was driving so fast**

 **That the driver hit Jerarudo so hard that he flew and his head slammed on the ground so hard that he suffered**

 **An Internal Bleeding, he was immediately sent to hospital but he didn't make it**

 **And the driver of the car, turned out was a drug suspect, the reason he was driving so fast is because he was being searched by the police and he was on his way to airport before he will be banned for leaving Philippines**

 **The driver was arrested, and he will be in prison for only a few months**

 **Mister Jerarudo was now buried here in Cavite**

 **Please, i hope you guys understand**

 **As for his story, i think I'm gonna continue it in honor for him. After all, we are friends since childhood and i have been helping him creating this story**

 **Thanks for the support on his story guys. My Fanfiction account is** Bundesrepublik der Erde Reich

 **it's there i will continue his stories and his other upcoming stories**


End file.
